Divided we fall (SongficPoem)
by PandasWarpaint
Summary: This wasn't originally gonna be put up on the fanfic site but my friend said to so yeh. I wrote this to get all my emotions out, and as I was figuring out how to write it out when Divided We Fall by BOTDF came on, and the lyrics fit my situation perfectly. Btw it kinda sucks, it was written within like 15 mins. Divided We Fall by Blood on the Dance Floor (Songfic/Poem)


Sooo.

This wasn't originally gonna be put up on the fanfic site but my friend said to so yeh.

I wrote this to get all my emotions out, and as I was figuring out how to write it out when Divided We Fall by BOTDF came on, and the lyrics fit my situation perfectly.

Btw it kinda sucks, it was written within like 15 mins.

Now this based off the fact that my best friend in the whole universe, my ohana, may move to Oregon :-/ I live in California.

I'm really upset about it but she's still my ohana, my family, my sister, and my best friend.

This is written in the future, if she were to move..-

_It's nobody's fault that we ended up here_

You're so far away, I'm still stuck here.

_Just got caught up and overcome by our fear_

Now you're gone and without you my life is that of fear

_Now it's so fucked up, now I'm drowning in tears_

Its not fair you had to leave me with many tears

_How can the people I come from just disappear?_

You did it in reality, now how come mentally you can't disappear

_So I go in my room and turn the lights off_

Damn this pisses me off.

_And try to escape all the pain that you've caused_

Its not your fault but still, pain is what you've caused.

_Turn the radio up and recite all the words_

Try to distract myself, singing you favorite words

_And try to find someone who knows how it hurts_

You understood but still, it hurts

_I run away, all the fighting and the screaming_

My mind, all it does is scream.

_Someone wake me up; I'm dreaming, it's like a nightmare_

This life without you is definitely a nightmare.

_I'm feeling lost ever since you got up and left_

I'm not the same now that you've left.

_Now I'm trapped here in misery plagued by my regrets_

Everything I did wrong, all these regrets.

_Where do we go? Last shout being reckless_

I smile remembering us being reckless.

_Wish I had someone when I'm feeling down and helpless_

I always had you, but now just me, broken and helpless.

_But now you're gone, I wish you would have stayed_

I cry, wishing you stayed.

_And I'll just be a memory of what was yesterday_

You'll make a better life, with no thoughts of me yesterday.

_I'm feeling destroyed by secrets and lies_

All this drama between my new friends, one thing you never did, keep secrets and lies.

_Divided we fall_

Separated from you I fall.

_Unconditional love has been compromised_

We loved each other unconditionally, that may now be compromised

_Divided we fall_

Separated from you I fall.

_We came into this world together_

Always did everything together.

_Over time it tore us apart_

Now we're so far apart.

_We fight and we scream and we curse at each other_

We had our times we fought, but we always made up with each other.

_Why can't we go back to the start?_

Without you I don't even know where to start.

_We rise, we fall, we gotta just keep holding on_

You and I, just keep marching on.

_What do you do when everyone you love is gone?_

I have nobody now, they're all gone.

_I'm feeling lost with no guidance or direction_

I can't do anything now, you were my sense of direction.

_Searching for protection, only seeing my reflection_

Everything is gone, I can't even stand my own reflection.

_I'm breaking down, trying to hold it all together_

I give up I cant keep my life together.

_But it's kinda hard when you can't predict the fucking weather_

Without you it seems rain is the only weather.

_And now you're gone, I wish you would have stayed_

I cry, wishing you stayed.

_And I'll just be a memory of what was yesterday_

You'll make a better life, with no thoughts of my yesterday.

_I'm feeling destroyed by secrets and lies_

All this drama between my new friends, one thing you never did, keep secrets and lies.

_Divided we fall_

Separated from you I fall.

_Unconditional love has been compromised_

We loved each other unconditionally, that may now be compromised

_Divided we fall_

Separated from you I fall.

_We came into this world together_

Always did everything together.

_Over time it tore us apart_

Now we're so far apart.

_We fight and we scream and we curse at each other_

We had our times we fought, but we always made up with each other.

_Why can't we go back to the start?_

Without you I don't even know where to start

_Please don't go and leave me alone_

Now I'm all alone.

_Please don't go and leave me alone_

Now I'm all alone.

_I'm feeling destroyed by secrets and lies_

All this drama between my new friends, one thing you never did, keep secrets and lies.

_Divided we fall_

Separated from you I fall.

_Unconditional love has been compromised_

We loved each other unconditionally, that may now be compromised

_Divided we fall_

Separated from you I fall.

_We came into this world together_

Always did everything together.

_Over time it tore us apart_

Now we're so far apart.

_We fight and we scream and we curse at each other_

We had our times we fought, but we always made up with each other.

_Why can't we go back to the start?_

Without you I don't even know where to start

That was a bit more touchy feely than I wanted it to be, but I just let my tears take over and write this.

And Natalie, if you're reading this I love you like my sister. You're my Ohana, best friend and my sister. Nothing will EVER change that. Not even if you lived in fucking china.


End file.
